Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 419 - Skeleton Battle!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 419 - Skeleton Battle! is the four-hundred nineteenth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-fifth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Upcoming Hiatus Wolfie gives the opening bark and sets off to the Far Lands and says the Child's Play Charity is at $13,445.04 for Season 5. This episode will be a shorter episode and the final episode of the series before it goes on a multi-week hiatus due to matters in Kurt's personal life. Kurt has Forza Horizon 2 content planned into November, and on Sunday a special video will be going up. Next week SpinTires will return and GRID Autosport content as well. They are all already recorded, so timeline wise this will be the last pre-hiatus video. Kurt was having a panic attack prior to recording, but Far Lands or Bust is cooling him off. Far Lands or Bust Overview In March 2011 Kurt started the series and on the eleventh episode started walking westward. There is a fundraiser for Child's Play Charity ongoing, and in March there are plans for a FLoB-athon. The last F3 press was at the now 1479940 Monument and it will be held livestream every time. The only non-vanilla elements are the texture packs that give colored leaves, dogs 3D glasses, and the Diamond Sword of Spawn-Pointiness it's distinctive hue. The jitteriness in the video is due to the floating point block precision errors. Episodes are three days long in 1080p, but this episode will not be as Kurt only has time for a classic two-day episode. Wolfie is Kurt's dog, perhaps the longest lived in Minecraft history who is historically derpy. Kurt speculates he is so nervous as he cannot make videos. The Diamonds are from Episode 400, the Golden Apple from Episode 311, the Netherrack is from Episode 200's Nether visit, and the Golden Clock of Destiny from Episode 50. There was a media surge early in 2014 as The New Yorker picked up on Kurt's story. Kurt has gotten more requests for interviews since but wants to make content and not only talk about it. The Skeleton Spawner Kurt does a lot of racing video games, and those will be carrying his channel through the hiatus. Kurt finds a Skeleton Dungeon and the shoot at Kurt, taking a heart. Kurt retreats to keep Wolfie safe and Kurt eats the last cookies from Episode 411. Kurt tries to tackle the Dungeon, taking a different direction before he fights the Skeletons. They start shooting each other and a Skeleton shoots Kurt again. Conquering the Dungeon, Kurt gets iron and wheat. Kurt takes Wolfie into the Spawner at nightfall and talks briefly about KurtIndeed before saying his twitter will have all future updates. As mobs growl and scary noises sound, Kurt thanks everybody for watching and says he will be back next time. Gentle piano music plays over the outro. Trivia * The Golden Clock of Destiny was actually made in Episode 51. * The end slate links to Minecraft BINGO - Blind Seed Challenge 40004, and Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP05 - Off Road.